


lady in waiting (podfic)

by starlitwish



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, a short one, original tags:, pog through the pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlitwish/pseuds/starlitwish
Summary: Tommy finds a friend in the afterlife.Podfic
Relationships: TommyInnit & Kristin Rosales Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	lady in waiting (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [lady in waiting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789193) by [cacowhistle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacowhistle/pseuds/cacowhistle). 



> Mx. Virgil speedran a coping fic and I speedran a coping podfic of his coping fic. What stage of grief are we all at, kids
> 
> Enjoy :')

[Listen](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1iCNIBx5fTFLFcc0prlXFfQzcLYUsCYh_/view?usp=sharing) via Google Drive.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [cacowhistle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacowhistle) for giving me permission to post this. Reading it was very cathartic and I definitely cried- if you can hear my tears Look Away /j. Yes, the file is called mumza.mp3; I thought it was cute :>
> 
> If you'd like a fixit where Tommy Does Not Die but that is equally heart-wrenching, I cannot recommend cacowhistle's ad astra per aspera series enough. 
> 
> Thank you for listening! Cry with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/starlitwishforu) :>


End file.
